


À sua maneira

by Pipezinha



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: And more sex, But they are young and like to try new things, F/M, Humor, Kama Sutra, Nobody here is underage, Oral Sex, Sex, The secret of sexual life of Sohmas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo e Tohru estão namorando, e as coisas começaram a esquentar. Como fazer amor com alguém amaldiçoado que não pode abraçar? SEMPRE tem um jeito... (Ninguém aqui é menor de idade...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**À SUA MANEIRA...**

_Ela dormiu, no calor dos meus braços_

_E eu acordei sem saber se era um sonho..._

À sua maneira

Capital Inicial

 

Kyo olhava para as estrelas, deitado em cima do telhado... Aquilo o estava irritando por demais... Os olhares de Yuki para Tohru, olhares compridos demais, melosos demais, cheios de perguntas e promessas demais.

 

“E porque isso me incomoda tanto?” – era outra reflexão que tirava o sono do gato. - “Tohru merece alguém como o _kuso nezumi_ mesmo. Alguém calmo, centrado, que não fica o tempo todo ofendendo e magoando ela.”

 

Mas a vozinha lá no fundo do seu coração reclamava:

 

“E porque esse alguém não pode ser você, _baka?_ Será que até nisso você tende a ser inferior ao rato? Vai à luta, _baka neko_! Mostra praquele Yuki do que você é capaz!”

 

E assim se passaram algumas noites de insônia para o gato. Noites das quais ele se levantava mais irritado no dia seguinte, descontando tudo na pobre da Tohru, que com sua infinita paciência, tentava contornar e pacificar Kyo, torturando-o um pouco mais e fazendo tudo correr num círculo vicioso.

 

Num dia de roteiro conhecido, onde Kyo fez a Honda-san chorar e levou uma surra de Yuki, Shigure não fez nenhuma das suas piadinhas irritantes nem deixou o barco correr. Assim que Yuki se afastou, para consolar a soluçante Tohru, o cão travou do braço do gato e puxou para o seu escritório:

 

-Assim, não vai dar. Do jeito que vai, você está a afastando de novo. E estava indo tão bem.

 

-Do que você está falando? – Kyo tentou escapar pela tangente, mas o olhar de Shigure era atordoante. Parecia ler através da máscara do garoto.

 

-Que você vai perder mais uma coisa para o Yuki, se não controlar seu gênio.

 

Kyo até pensou em tirar o braço, xingar Shigure, fazer tudo o que sempre fez quando ficava na defensiva. Mas surpreendentemente abaixou a cabeça e confessou em voz baixa:

 

-Não sei o que fazer... não sei como fazer... não sei como vou falar pra ela... isso ta me deixando maluco...

 

-Você até sabe, meu querido. Mas o medo da rejeição te trava. Agora, Kyon-kitty, olha pra mim.

 

O gato nem reclamou do apelido que odiava.

 

-Se você não se arriscar, vai sofrer pelo resto da sua vida. Arrependimento pelo que a gente NÃO fez dói muito mais, sabia?

 

Aquilo proporcionou ao “cabeça de mexerica” mais algumas noites sem dormir. Mas ao tomar uma decisão positiva, ele se deparou com mais uma questão:

 

-Como é que um Sohma namora uma pessoa Não-Sohma?

 

Kyo engoliu o orgulho e a vergonha e ligou para o único que poderia ajudá-lo sem tirar uma com a cara dele:

 

-Hatori? É o Kyo. Não, não aconteceu nada de grave, eu só... precisava conversar uma coisa com você. Aí eu não vou! Não, aqui também não pode... Sei qual é. A gente se vê lá então.

 

Meia hora depois, o dragão e o gato sentavam numa sorveteria sossegada, onde ninguém conhecido passava e poderia atrapalhá-los...

 

-Eu preciso de ajuda, Hatori.

 

-Me sinto lisonjeado com sua escolha, Kyo-kun.

 

-É porque se eu perguntasse isso ao Shigure ou praquele pervertido do irmão do rato, eles iam me encher o saco pelo resto da minha vida! Você é a pessoa mais discreta que eu conheço, sei que não vai comentar isso com ninguém...

 

-Isso?

 

-É... e você já teve namorada, Hatori. Uma namorada Não-Sohma.

 

A velha fisgada apertou o coração do médico. Ele franziu a testa involuntariamente. Kyo percebeu e colocou sua mão no braço do primo mais velho.

 

-Eu sinto muito. Não vamos falar sobre isso. Eu sou mesmo um grosso, não sei lidar com os sentimentos das pessoas. Esquece...

 

-É a Tohru, certo? Você vai pedir a Honda-san em namoro...

 

-Vou! Vou antes que aquele _kuso nezumi_ me passe a perna.

 

Apesar da voz de Hatori estar séria e firme, seu olhar era divertido.

 

-Você não vai pedi-la em namoro só como prêmio numa disputa, certo?

 

-Claro que não. Eu... eu gosto dela... de verdade... Mas... e então? Vai me dizer como se namora?

 

-Se eu fosse o Shigure, eu te deixava descobrir sozinho... Afinal, pra nós, foram algumas semanas de treino árduo. – Kyo se surpreendeu, pois Hatori estava brincando! E sorrindo.

 

Mas a lembrança daqueles dias de Mabudachi Trio adolescente eram bons de se recordar. Nem todos, mas o que ele tinha vivido com os outros dois era um tesouro.

 

-O segredo é... que não podemos nos deixar abraçar.

 

-Tá... ah, Haa-san. Conta uma novidade...

 

-Kyon-kitty, presta atenção. Quando você abraça, o que acontece?

 

-Como assim?

 

-Que movimentos você faz?

 

-Tá brincando?

 

-Não. Faça o movimento dos braços. Devagar. Isso. Percebeu?

 

-Acho que eu to lerdo, hoje. Que é que tem?

 

-Se fosse a Tohru agora nos seus braços, o que aconteceria?

 

-Eu me transformava, ué?

 

-E se não houvesse transformação?

 

-Ela estaria encostada no meu peito...

 

-O segredo dos Sohmas é esse. Tudo se resume ao coração de cada um.

 

-Ta me dizendo mesmo que basta que ela não encoste no meu coração?

 

Hatori inclinou a cabeça, travando o seu olhar claro nos rubis do gato. O rubor subiu pelas bochechas de Kyo, mas não de vergonha. De excitação. Que murchou um pouco... Até as orelhinhas caíram.

 

-Como é que eu vou fazer isso?

 

-Ah, não, né? Até o ‘pulo do gato’ eu vou ter que ensinar? Use a sua imaginação, garoto.

 

Kyo voltou pra casa totalmente distraído. Subiu no telhado e ficou pensando. Decidiu resolver um problema de cada vez. Assim, após o jantar, disse, não muito amigavelmente, que ia buscar Tohru no serviço. Yuki mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Shigure. Que só levantou a vista do jornal por um instante, depois abaixou com um sorriso. O rato suspirou. Talvez não fosse nada.

 

A pequena Honda ficou muito feliz ao ver seu amigo estressado esperando por ela. Fizeram o caminho em silêncio por alguns quarteirões, Kyo tomando coragem para falar.

 

_ Tohru?

 

_ Sim, Kyo-kun?

 

_ Sabe, eu... eu... não sou muito bom com palavras... nem sei expressar muito bem o que eu sinto... mas...

 

A garota esperou. Sabia que ele era muito fechado. Mas havia momentos de um certo “entreabrir das portas da mente e do coração” daquele menino que valiam a pena.

 

_ Eu fico muito infeliz quando eu brigo com você. E fico com mais raiva ainda porque quem te consola é aquele _kuso nezumi_...

 

_ Yuki-kun é apenas meu amigo e...

 

_ NÃO, CACETE! Aquele Yuki é um rato! Ele finge ser seu amigo só pra te seduzir. O que ele quer mesmo é tirar você de mim! Mas eu não vou permitir! Hoje isso acaba! Tohru, quer namorar comigo?

 

Tohru Honda ficou de boca aberta. Ela nunca pensou que um dia, um garoto ia chegar, se declarar apaixonado por ela e pedi-la em namoro. Bem, Kyo não disse que estava apaixonado. Mas se dissesse, não seria o _neko-san_ , certo?

 

_ Aahnooo... eu... eu quero sim, Kyo-kun. “Ai, mamãe, será que agora ele vai me beijar, como nos filmes?”

 

Lógico, né? Kyo segurou em suas mãos e aproximou o rosto, devagar. Virou a cabeça e encaixou os lábios nos dela, como se temesse quebrá-la. Foi um beijo rápido, mas como foi o primeiro, ela achou o máximo. Continuaram o caminho de mãos dadas. Mas a conversa não tinha acabado. Faltava acertar pequenos detalhes.

 

_ Tohru, er... Sabe, namorar um Sohma tem alguns problemas...

 

_ Tem, ne? Como a gente vai fazer se não podemos nos abraçar?

 

_ Eu perguntei isso ao Hatori. Mas ele me disse que eu tinha que descobrir isso sozinho...

 

Tohru sorriu. Apertou a mão do seu namorado.

 

_ Pois vamos descobrir, então.

 

Para Tohru, namorar um Sohma era bom, porque não era o tipo de namorado que já vai chegando e fazendo as coisas. Eles tinham que ir devagar, porque uma ação mais empolgada fazia Kyo se transformar. Não que isso fosse problema para ela, que aconchegava o gato no peito e ficava acariciando seu pelo macio. No começo, Kyo ficava injuriado e frustrado. Depois, suspirava e deixava-se acariciar. Só que não era um gato comum. Era um adolescente, apaixonado e cheio de hormônios. Shigure, numa das suas idas à Mansão Sohma, conversou sobre isso com Hatori, enquanto fumavam:

 

-Ele vai ficar maluco desse jeito...

 

-Calma, que ele vai descobrir o “como”... Só ele controlar sua impaciência...

 

Shigure deu uma boa risada marota:

 

-Haa-san, tem piedade... Um garoto, melhor, um garoto como o Kyon, controlar sua impaciência, com o fogo da juventude queimando em suas veias? Eu vou ajudá-lo, se ele não descobrir ainda essa semana.

 

Mas as preocupações de Shigure encontravam um certo eco de outro lado. Por Hanajima, Tohru nunca teria qualquer intimidade com o namorado. Opinião nem sonhada por Uotani-chan. Sem que a outra amiga soubesse, ela começou a dar umas “lições de comportamento” à inocente Honda-san. Que apesar de vermelha, demonstrou ser uma aluna aplicada. Fez muitas perguntas à loira e depois foi pondo em prática aos poucos.

 

Claro que pra ela abaixar a mão da cintura de Kyon demorou quase uma vida, mas o dia em que ela acariciou suas coxas, ficando da cor do tomate, o garoto até prendeu a respiração.

 

-Kyon-kitty? Ta passando mal? Não gostou da carícia? Quer que eu pare?

 

-Rowwwlllll (entendam como um ronronar, ok? Já pensaram, ter um namorado que ronrona quando excitado?) Na..não... eu quero que você continue...

 

-Continuo... – a mãozinha subiu, desceu, tocou em algo duro... – Tá gostando mesmo? E que negócio duro é esse no seu bolso?

 

Kyo olhou pra ela, incerto. Ela era muito inocente, mas pelo jeito a Arisa estava explicando algumas coisas a ela... Porque diabos a lição não tinha chegado naquele ponto ainda? Bem, agora ela ia ter outro professor...

 

-É porque eu to tremendamente excitado, Tohru-chan... –Apesar de ela ter ficado mais vermelha, ela entendeu! Abençoada Arisa! –E, se você não se importar, vou precisar de alívio...

 

-Me ensine, como eu posso te dar alívio, Kyon-kitty?

 

“Incrível como um apelido que eu detesto fica tão doce na boca de quem a gente ama... Mas e agora? Acho melhor não forçar a barra logo na primeira vez...”

 

Kyon abriu o zíper da calça e guiou a mão de Tohru para dentro. Ela abriu os olhos, surpresa com o que estava tocando, mas envolveu o órgão pulsante do namorado com a mão, fazendo o movimento que ele queria. Kyo fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, suspirando e gemendo. Tohru ficou encantada por descobrir que um simples gesto de carinho pudesse ter tamanha reação. Sem querer quebrar o momento, sussurrou no ouvido de Kyon:

 

-Kyon-kitty, eu posso ver no que eu estou tocando?

 

Os olhos vermelhos se abriram, embaçados e ele só balançou a cabeça, concordando... Tohru abaixou as peças de roupa dele com os olhos fechados, ainda surpresa que tivesse a audácia. Sua mãe daria risada de seu excesso de pudor, com certeza. (Ela tinha impressão que Kyouko lhe daria os mesmos conselhos que Uotani.) E abriu os olhos aos poucos, impressionada com o que estava vendo, era bem diferente dos desenhos dos livros de educação sexual...

 

“Bem, é diferente porque não é desenho, né, sua boba? É uma parte escondida do meu namorado... será que ele vai se importar se eu beijá-lo aqui também?”

 

Kyo ia pedir para ela aumentar a velocidade do gesto quando sentiu os lábios de Tohru na ponta do seu pênis. Ergueu meio corpo, apoiado nos cotovelos, sem acreditar no que estava sentindo. A menina tinha beijado a ponta e agora movia a língua para lamber a cabeça... Era o melhor dos seus sonhos eróticos acontecendo...

 

_Toh..ruuuu... – gemeu ele.

 

-Posso? – sorriu ela, adorando as reações positivas dele. Arisa tinha mandado ela experimentar o máximo que podia e sim, era um conselho adequado.

 

-Por favor...

 

E a curiosa logo estava pondo o membro na boca, medindo o quanto cabia, lambendo e chupando, intrigada com os movimentos dos quadris de Kyo. E mais intrigada quando ele puxou sua cabeça de uma vez.

 

-Que foi? Não estava bom...

 

Ele só balançou a cabeça e continuou os movimentos de vai e vem agora com sua própria mão. Tohru percebeu que eram mais rápidos e logo um líquido branco e pastoso saiu. Kyo desabou no futom (estavam no quarto dele) ainda com a respiração pesada. Tohru fez o que achava que devia. Foi ao banheiro, pegou uma toalha molhada e foi limpá-lo. Os movimentos suaves dela “acordaram” o companheiro de batalhas novamente. Agora ela estava mais curiosa ainda.

 

-Ele é sensível a caricias... – sussurrou ela.

 

-Principalmente da sua mão suave. – sorriu ele.

 

-Porque você não me deixou terminar antes?

 

-Porque era a primeira vez. Não ia pegar bem já ir gozando na sua boca...

 

-Você é bem gentil.

 

-Não, sou bem egoísta. Você está preocupada com meu prazer e eu nem pensei no seu... – tocou com cuidado os seios dela, por cima da blusa – Você também está excitada, não está?

 

-Acho que sim, me sinto meio quente...

 

-E molhadinha, no meio das pernas, não?

 

Ela ficou vermelha, mas concordou. Se despiram de uma vez e Kyo se ajeitou com a cabeça em cima de uma das coxas dela, explicando a ela pra fazer o mesmo com ele. E começaram um delicioso 69.

 

No dia seguinte, quando Hanajima estava ocupada, Tohru contou tudo a Uotani. A loira adorou.

 

-Quer dizer que o cabeça-de-mexerica te deixou nas nuvens ontem...

 

-Tão bom... Ele foi super cuidadoso, mas eu tive prazer muitas vezes...

 

-Lembre-se, querida. Só dê mesmo quando você estiver preparada. Dá pra ir enrolando o namorado nesses joguinhos de prazer.

 

Tohru resolveu ousar mais uma vez e perguntou à loira:

 

-Aaahnoo, Uo-chan... Pra gente transar tem como variar de posição?

 

-Nem começou e já quer saber o kama-sutra? – riu a loira, avermelhando junto com Tohru. Depois deu uma palmada na coxa e gargalhando, marcou um horário na casa dela em que não teria ninguém.

 

Tohru nunca imaginou que existisse o kama-sutra. Nem filmes pornôs. De repente, um novo mundo se abriu para ela, inclusive o motivo de existirem lojas como o de Ayame Sohma.

 

Hatsuharu estava lendo um de seus romances de terror na varanda, quando Kyo se sentou pra chupar uma laranja.

 

-Yuki está magoado.

 

-To pouco me lixando. Pela primeira vez, eu ganhei dele em alguma coisa.

 

-Você não fez isso só pra ganhar dele em alguma coisa, né? É muita sacanagem com a Tohru-chan.

 

-Em primeiro lugar, eu amo essa menina de verdade. Em segundo, pra você, é Senhorita Honda, ta, folgado? Nada de intimidades com a minha garota.

 

-Falando em “intimidades com a minha garota”, até onde você conseguiu chegar, han? – Haru abaixou o livro de repente e encarou o gato.

 

Kyo sentiu o rubor subir pelo pescoço até as orelhas ficarem quentes.

 

-Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa, seu pervertido? Você está andando muito com o Shigure e o irmão do rato.

 

-Já vi que não foi muito longe.

 

-E quem ouve você falar até parece que é o “guru do sexo”. Se enxerga, ô pirralho.

 

-Posso ser mais novo que você, mas já não sou virgem mais.

 

Kyo ergueu as orelhas de gato. Olhou bem pra face tranqüila do boi. Sorriu de canto de boca.

 

-Tá mentindo, filho duma mãe, pra me impressionar. Ou então, alguém já te comeu.

 

-Tá pra nascer um macho assim, querido. Ou talvez se o Yuki... Bem, o que importa é que eu já sei o truque.

 

-Porque ta me contando? Pra fazer inveja? Porque eu sei que pra mim você não vai abrir o bico. Aliás, nenhum primo desgraçado quer me contar. Todo mundo manda eu me virar...

 

-O seu problema, Kyon-kitty, é que você carece de imaginação. Um conselho de primo pervertido: procure umas revistinhas do Shigure. Com certeza ele deve ter algumas escondidas por aí.

 

Aquilo deixou o gato muito injuriado por dias. Parecia que o mundo inteiro fazia sexo, menos ele. Até Yuki, que no começo do namoro de Kyo e Tohru andou deprimido, sorria mais, totalmente enlevado. E o “cabeça de mexerica” descobriu o motivo escutando sem querer uma conversa de Shigure e Aayame.

 

-Achei que meu irmãozinho ia sofrer mais por perder a Tohru para o gatinho depravado.

 

-Ah, ele andou macambúzio uns dias, mas nada como um amor de cama pra distrair uma dor de cotovelo.

 

Ayame arregalou os olhos claros.

 

-Como assim, Gure-san? Amor de cama? Meu irmão? Você pagou alguém pra seduzir ele? Conte me tudo, seu cachorro sem vergonha. Não me esconda nada, até os detalhes mais sórdidos.

 

-Hey, hey, nada disso. Como justamente você vai pensar essas perversões a meu respeito, Aya? Seu irmãozinho caçula, tão inofensivo e indefeso, achou consolo nos braços de uma coleguinha de escola disposta a consolá-lo entre seus seios fartos e quadris ondulantes.

 

-Oh! O jeito de “sou-indefeso-preciso-de-colo” é tão sedutor quanto o mais filho de mãe de todos os cafajestes...

 

-Pois é. – e não demorou muito, os dois fizeram o famoso gesto de “polegares pra cima” e caíram na gargalhada.

 

Kyo faltou morrer de indignação. Até o _kuso nezumi_ transava! Depois com calma, resolveu pensar em tudo. Tohru não era uma vagabunda, como aquela que Shigure estava falando... Tinha que ser tratada com respeito, com carinho, a primeira vez dela tinha que ser especial. Mas a posição tradicional tava fora de cogitação. Ele já tinha 18, podia entrar nas bancas e pedir umas revistas de sacanagem sem problemas, certo? Aquilo tudo era pervertido, nojento, mas podia lhe dar umas idéias variadas, não?

 

Enquanto isso, Tohru planejava a noite especial por seu turno. Sábado, quando o senhor Shigure sairia com Ayame e Hatori e Yuki iria namorar. Sem que ninguém percebesse, comprou velas aromáticas e óleos perfumados. E um acessório nada erótico, mas que iria lhe ajudar, com certeza.

 

E a tal noite especial chegou. Quando tiveram a certeza de que os outros não voltariam de repente, Tohru e Kyo começaram a namorar devagar, como sempre. Então Tohru segurou a mão atrevida do gato e puxou-o para se levantar e acompanhá-la... O garoto se arrepiou de ansiedade e foi seguindo-a para o quarto. Tohru pediu que Kyo esperasse dois minutinhos do lado de fora, depois abriu a porta, convidando-o a entrar... Ao redor do quarto havia várias velas aromáticas cor de âmbar acesas, cheirando a canela e um futom vermelho foi estendido no chão, cheio de almofadas. Tohru estava usando um quimono claro, com o obi amarrado frouxamente. Kyo engoliu em seco. Ela fazia qualquer coisa se tornar especial mesmo...

 

O garoto se ajoelhou no futon, com a menina se ajoelhando na sua frente, lhe oferecendo uma xícara de chá. Tomaram o chá sem deixarem de se olhar, o coração do gato fazendo até eco em seu peito de tão forte que batia. _“Nunca que eu vou repetir com ela aquelas cenas escabrosas... Ela merece bem mais de mim...”_

 

Depois de pousar as xícaras na cama, Tohru começou a desmanchar as tranças do cabelo. Desamarrou o obi e deixou o quimono semi-aberto. Levou a mão de Kyo para dentro do tecido, deixando que ele ditasse o ritmo da carícia... A boca do garoto ficou seca e ele passou a língua nos lábios, sem perceber. Antes, tirou a própria camisa... E se curvou, para tirar o quimono dos ombros de Tohru e envolver seus mamilos com a boca. Acariciou um com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto mordiscava o outro. Ela enfiou os dedos nos cabelos laranjas, gemendo baixinho... A vontade do gato era apertar aquele corpo de encontro ao seu, mas as conseqüências seriam horríveis, ia acabar com aquele clima erótico. E virando o pescoço, apenas tocou a pele suave por baixo dos seios e a barriga com os lábios e a língua, enquanto as mãos de Tohru acariciavam suas costas...

 

Kyo se endireitou e levantou para tirar o resto da roupa, deitando novamente a cabeça agora nas coxas de Tohru... Lambeu seu umbigo, depois empurrou-a delicadamente para as almofadas, para que recostada, abrisse as pernas. Ele amava aquele momento... De dar prazer à sua garota, de ouvir os seus gemidos e pequenos gritos, de vê-la se contorcer, ficar corada e gozar, ouvindo seu nome... Hoje, faria tudo ser completo... E enfiou a cabeça ruiva entre as pernas de Tohru, alcançado o ponto fraco dela com a língua.

 

-Mas... Tohru-chan... que?

 

-Óleo comestível de framboesa... Porque? Não gostou?

 

Kyo nem sabia o que pensar, ele adorava o cheiro e o gosto natural, mas aquilo... lhe lembrava um grande doce, prazeiroso e só de pensar que depois, ela passaria a essência em seu órgão, o mesmo pulsava ansioso... _“Mas como ela sabe dessas coisas?”_ o pensamento lampejou um segundo no seu cérebro _._

-Eu estou adorando cada minuto disso, Tohru-chan. – disse ele, olhando diretamente para o rosto dela. – Pode estar certa disso...

 

Após o orgasmo dela, Kyo se ajoelhou, ansioso. Era agora, o momento crítico. Teria que mudar de posição, para poder fazer. Mas queria que, na primeira vez, estivessem olhando um para os olhos do outro... Queria ver se Tohru sentia dor, desconforto, prazer...

 

A garota o surpreendeu pela enésima vez aquela noite, enfiando a mão para debaixo da cama e retirando algo que parecia um colete salva-vidas transparente, mas com buracos para os seios.

 

-Queéisso? – riu Kyo.

 

-A Senhorita Mine me emprestou, depois de me vender as outras coisas. Ela tem dois e achou que seria melhor, na minha primeira vez, poder ver você e abraçá-lo.

 

-Quem é Mine?

 

-A namorada do Senhor Ayame, claro.

 

-O irmão da ratazana tem namorada? – o gato arregalou seus olhos rubis. – E você comprou tudo isso na loja dele?

 

-Comprei... ficou aborrecido? Depois que a Arisa-chan me deixou ler o kama-sutra, eu não sabia onde mais poderia achar as coisas que tinha lá e...

 

-Você leu o kama-sutra? – Kyo se jogou pra trás no futon e começou a rir. Ela era muito mais inteligente e sensível que ele.

 

Tohru estava muito rubra, de vergonha por toda sua ousadia. Mas já tinham ido muito longe e não tinha mais volta... E nem ela queria que tivesse, já que seu namorado estava se arrastando manhosamente por cima dela, se encaixando entre as pernas dela e beijando seus seios.

 

-Então a cobra pervertida tem uma namorada...

 

Tohru só gemeu, em concordância.

 

-E claro, a espertinha da minha namorada perguntou também qual o segredo de se namorar um Sohma?

 

-Si-si SIM!

 

-Tohru-chan safadinha... – arreliou ele, dando um autêntico “banho de gato” nela.

 

-Oh, por favor, Kyon-kitty... me perdoe...

 

-Vou castigá-la, mocinha... Vou castigá-la bem... e vai ser agora...

 

Fez-lhe cosquinhas, o que levou-a a se contorcer e tentar lutar com ele, aumentando a fricção entre os corpos. Chegaram a um nível insustentável de tesão e o rosto de Kyo ficou sério.

 

-Tem certeza? Vai me falar se doer ou se incomodar muito, muito... Então, relaxe e vem comigo.

 

Durante a penetração, cuidadosa, Tohru não desviou os olhos dos olhos do namorado. Apenas piscou algumas vezes, sussurrando “tudo bem, continue”... A dor foi fraca, porque a vontade e o amor eram maiores. Encaixados começaram a se mover, encontrando e ajustando o ritmo até o ápice.

 

Kyo, ao se deitar por cima da namorada, achou que nunca sentiu tanta felicidade... Olhando para os olhos molhados de Tohru, teve certeza que ela sentia o mesmo. Mas aquele colete...

 

-Tohru-chan?

 

-Hummmm... – resmungou ela, devaneando ainda...

 

-Tire essa porcaria!

 

-Ahnoo... mas...

 

-Tira, eu sei o que vai acontecer...

 

-Tá bom... – Ela tirou, ele se recostou e “puf!” aconteceu.

 

Os dois suspiraram, ela começou a coçar o gato entre as orelhas, ele começou a ronronar, se ajeitou melhor no peito dela e os dois adormeceram.

 

 

N/A: Nhaaa... consegui!! Foi uma gestação e um parto difíceis, porque tinha que ter humor, romance e sexo, na medida... além do meu computador gracinha desligar no meio da história, fazendo eu perder parágrafos...

Lithos de Lion, Arjuna Spike, vocês queriam um hentai comédia de Fruits Basket, com Kyo Sohma e Tohru Honda, ei-lo. Foi um prazer fazê-lo, apesar de tudo e com satisfação, ofereço a vocês e a todas as fãs do casal. FELIZ NATAL!! 27/11/05

 

 

 

 


	2. Epilogo

Na mansão Sohma, alguns dias depois, estavam reunidos para um chá e partilharem alguns cigarros o Mabudachi Trio. Na varanda da casa de Hatori, Hatsuharu e Momiji conversavam... De repente, o tom da conversa dos garotos diminuiu e Shigure ergueu as orelhinhas de cão.

 

-Que foi? – perguntou Ayame.

 

-Shhh... continuem, senão eles vão perceber que nós percebemos...

 

-Que coisa feia, Shigure! – ralhou Hatori, por detrás do copo.

 

-Estão falando “daquilo”... – riu o cachorro.

 

Os dois estenderam o corpo, pra tentar ouvir também. Haru explicava a Momiji o “como”.

 

-É só dizer à menina que você acha “papai e mamãe” muito careta e gosta de experimentar variações.

 

-AAAAHHH, então eu preciso ler o kama-sutra?

 

-Fala baixo, que mania! É bom, mas não precisa decorar tudo... Depois, seja cavalheiro e coloque uma almofada em cima do peito para sua garota se acomodar em você e boa... Diga que você tem os mamilos inflamados, invente qualquer coisa pra ela não encostar em você...

 

-Quem ensinou pra ele? – Ayame perguntou, piscando.

 

-Eu não fui. Nem pro Kyo eu contei. Gure-san...

 

-Não olhem pra mim... pergunte ao Haru, eu to limpo...

 

Ayame foi lá fora, seguido dos outros. Hatsuharu olhou pra ele tranqüilamente, como sempre, mas Momiji ficou vermelho feito um tomate.

 

-Ok, ok, pode me dizer quem te ensinou o “pulo do gato”?

 

-Não... prometi que não ia revelar minhas fontes...

 

-E se eu revelar a sua mãe o seu atual gênero de leitura?

 

-Você não faria isso... Faria. Digamos que um passarinho me contou...

 

-KURENO! Mas que chato! Era pra cada um descobrir sozinho...

 

Momiji olhou pra Ayame, depois pra Hatsuharu... Hatori se meteu:

 

-Não é igual pra todo mundo, Momichii... Cada um tem seu jeito. Invente o seu.

 

-Falou, Harry. Vou tentar hoje mesmo... – e saiu correndo.

 

Ayame se sentou de volta à mesa, fingindo secar os olhos.

 

-Que foi?

 

-Mais uma geração que se inicia na gloriosa arte do kama-sutra... Um brinde ao mais maravilhoso livro já escrito na face da Terra.

 

-Sim, um brinde! Lembra daquela vez...

 

E novas recordações dos dias do Mabudachi Trio encheram a sala.

 

 

 

N/A: Pronto, curiosas... o pulo do gato também... 28/11/2005.


End file.
